Les ténèbres de nos coeurs
by o0 Valkyrie of Chaos 0o
Summary: Pietro se retrouve soumit à une foule de sentiments que lui inspire un homme très spécial. Celui-ci se trouve être par la même occasion son meilleur ami, Lance. L'impulsif Avalanche ne va plus s'y retrouver.Slash P/L
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les coups frappés à ma porte retentirent dans ma tête comme une centaine de signaux d'alarme. Je me redressais brusquement. «_C'est lui », _pensais-je. La ma poitrine se serra. J'haletais pour trouver un peu d'air quand tout à coup sa voix s'éleva derrière la porte.

« Pietro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore dans cette chambre? On va finir par arriver en retard ! Pas que ça me gêne de rater le cours de Spencer mais j'en ai marre d'entendre le nouveau proviseur brailler la même chose à propos du règlement tout les matins. » me pressa Lance

Je parvins enfin à prendre une bonne inspiration. Je lui répondis avec mon ton prétentieux habituel agrémenté d'une pointe de cynisme pour ne pas trahir mon trouble « J'y arriverais avant vous-même en prenant mon temps. »

Il répliqua « Tu veux t'y retrouver tout seul à m'y m'attendre Pietro ?»

Sans réfléchir je rétorquais « Je pourrais toujours trouver quelques petit x-men à provoquer le temps que tu arrives» Je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles mais ma verve acerbe le matin était devenu un automatisme peu apprécié. «_Eh merde je suis trop nul. Je vais me le mettre à dos » _m'admonestais-je. Aussi je m'étonnais peu que le silence seul me réponde.

Je me préparais en vitesse pour le rejoindre dans la jeep. Je ne rencontrai personne dans le couloir ni à l'extérieur de la maison. La jeep était elle aussi vide. Je m'installai confortablement côté passager en les attendant. J'allai leur préparer quelques répliques pour leur faire regretter leur lenteur désespérante. Alors que je tergiversais entre deux idées, deux yeux couleur émeraude capturèrent mon regard. J'en oubliais ma vengeance. Je n'étais, de toute manière, pour ainsi dire, incapable de proférer la moindre parole à son encontre.

Il m'adressa un sourire satisfait.

Et avec la nette impression de m'être fait manipuler j'arrachais mon regard à l'emprise de celui du serpent. La mine boudeuse je l'observais du coin de l'œil alors qu'il grimpait à mes côtés et s'installait au volant. Arrachant mon regard au sien je pus enfin récupérer ma voix. Gênée par son silence et sa proximité je pris la parole et dit d'un ton impatient « Qu'est qu'ils fichent on ne va pas y passer la nuit ».

Lance répondit à mon souhait en provoquant un séisme sous la maison.

Le voir à l'œuvre m'avait toujours fasciné.

Le crapaud surgit le premier en bondissant hors de la maison comme s'il était monté sur ressort.

« Alors le crapaud peur qu'une petite secousse ? Si le plafond t'écrasait si tu finirais aussi plat que les blattes que tu manges. Ce serait tellement ironique…» Plaisantais-je ravis par son air affolé.

Lance éclata d'un rire chaleureux pour saluer mon trait d'humour.

Le crapaud émit un faible grognement et s'installa sans plus de commentaire à l'arrière de la jeep.

Au même moment, le blob fit irruption dehors l'air effrayé.

« Alors le blob un problème pour enjamber les failles du couloir? Peut être parce que tu ne parvenais pas à voir tes pieds. » Persiflais-je

Lance se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

Le blob rejoignit le crapaud à l'arrière un air moribond emprunt sur son gros visage rouge et essoufflé.

Lance démarra et nous nous rendîmes à l'école. Personne ne dit mot durant le trajet, les deux phénomènes à l'arrière boudant leur soul.

Lance était préoccupé par la route ou par la musique qui sortait de l'autoradio je n'aurais su dire.

Quand à moi je cachais ma lâcheté par mon silence et gardais les yeux fixés sur l'asphalte qui défilait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les cours se déroulaient avec une lenteur effroyable. Mon seul plaisir était de pouvoir y côtoyer Lance. Il n'était jamais à cour d'idée pour embêter quelqu'un qui s'ennuyait ferme. C'est ainsi que je finis avec lui dans le couloir renvoyé du cours de Mr McCoy après avoir brillamment enfumée la classe au moyen de quelques un des produits que nous utilisions afin de réaliser une expérience de Chimie.

Après avoir mélangé certain produits en grande quantités des volutes de fumées avait commencé à envahir la classe. Même quand le professeur était parvenu in extremis à ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer la salle, cela n'avait pas était suffisant pour dissiper l'épais brouillard. Il nous fit sortir dut mieux qu'il put dans le couloir sous peine de mourir asphyxiés. Lance et moi hilare et pliés en deux suivions le mouvement en nous tenant les côtes pour nous empêcher d'éclater de rire. Penchés en deux pour passer sous les fumées il me frôla inconsciemment le bras. J'en perdis l'esprit. Sa peau frôlant ma peau me provoquait des frissons incontrôlables qui remontaient mon dos jusque dans ma nuque. J'en étais fou et j'en voulais plus. Son contact éveillait en moi des sensations horriblement délicieuses.

Mon calvaire continua lorsque nous étions dans la file du réfectoire. Lance devant moi me tournait le dos me permettant de contempler sa carrure d'athlète. Son tee-shirt moulait ses larges épaules et laissait apparaître ses bras nu. Sa peau cuivrée m'appelait irrésistiblement, j'avais une folle envie de la toucher.

Une fois installé à table je me retrouvais en face de lui. Mon regard s'accrocha presque immédiatement à ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ouvrant de temps en temps pour laisser la nourriture franchir leurs barrières. Humidifiées par son jus de pomme cannelle préféré elles prirent une couleur rosé qui finit de me faire perdre pied. Je ne parvins à revenir à moi que lorsqu'un regard flamboyant croisa le mien. Je sursautais violement et me figeais alors que ma fourchette était a mi chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche. Mes mains se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable alors que son regard refuser de lâcher le mien. Je m'efforçais de ne pas user de mes pouvoirs pour disparaître en quatrième vitesse de cette maudite salle bien que l'envie ne m'en manqua pas. Affronter le regard de Lance m'était insoutenable mais je ne parvenais pas à détourner mes yeux. « Tu as un peu de sauce là » Remarqua Lance en désignant l'extrémité de ses propres lèvres. Soulagé je m'essuyais rapidement les lèvres sans faire de commentaire. Mais à présent j'étais submergé et tourmenté par une foule d'émotions inconnues. J'évitais son regard durant le reste de la pause déjeunée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Je la trouvais enfin adossé à un arbre un livre à la main. Elle leva les yeux de son livre à mon approche et me salua d'un ton apaisant « Pietro ? Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. Tu as l'air bouleversé. »

Reconnaissant de son accueil et de son invitation je lui obéis sans discuter. Je me laissais glisser le long du tronc à l'écorce rugueuse à ces côtés. Je l'admire et je la respecte de tout mon être cette fille aussi impressionnante et féroce qu'elle pouvait être douce et compatissante. J'étais fier d'être son ami bien que je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle m'avait choisit. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Reina ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

Elle se débarrassa de son livre d'un geste négligeant. Elle scruta mon regard quelques instants tout en exécutant quelques gestes pour m'apaiser avant de prendre la parole. « Pietro explique moi tout depuis le début »

« Le début ?»

« Il faut bien que cette histoire est commencé quelque part. Elle dure sûrement depuis assez de temps et tu ne doit pas arriver à t'en dépêtrer. Et à la vu de ton état et du fait que tu sois venu me trouver tu es dans une impasse. »

Je lui lançais un regard vexé. « Suis-je donc si facile à déchiffrer que cela ?» m'offusquais-je.

« Bien sur que non Pietro mais c'est ce que tu fais en général quand tu n'arrive pas à t'en sortir tout seul. Que dis-tu d'aller au Starbuck Winstour après les cours pour en parler? » Me dit-elle gentiment.

« C'est gentil a toi Reina j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. »

Nous nous taquinâmes et nous discutâmes joyeusement jusqu'à la sonnerie. Elle se révéla être également très doué pour les répartis cinglantes. En effet notre arrivé en classe fut assez remarqué et quelqu'un eu la mauvaise idée de lancer tout haut : « Alors Reina tu as réussis à piéger un garçon qui n'est pas au courant de la face démoniaque que tu cache derrière ta petite gueule angélique. » « Un peu comme ton petit minois qui te sert a attiré tes _amis _les mouches à mielet celui-là aussiqui te sert à masquer ton flagrant manque d'intelligence. » Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice et nous nous installâmes à une table. Reina m'appris que le type qui avait balancé la vanne lui avait proposé de sortir avec elle et qu'elle avait refusé. Le soit disant playboy vexé l'avait attrapé par le bras lorsqu'elle avait dit non et elle l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, le ridiculisant et faisant pâtir sa réputation de bagarreur. « Je crois que c'est la meilleure leçon qu'il m'ait était permis de donner. » Conclue-t-elle avec un sérieux qui nous dona un fou rire. La journée se termina vite je n'eu pas le temps de m'ennuyer entre les discutions avec Reina, les cours et les coups d'œil discret que je jetais à Lance entre deux prises de note.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Il régnait toujours au Starbucks Wintour une ambiance chaleureuse. Nous étions des habitués c'est pourquoi le patron nous salua chaleureusement et nous installa à notre table préféré, isolée des autres, proche d'une fenêtre. Il prît notre commande et nous attendîmes qu'il nous ait servit les deux capuccino encore brûlant accompagnés de quelques viennoiseries pour aborder le sujet qui m'intéressait vraiment.

A ma plus grande surprise se fut Reina qui prononça la première le prénom du principal intéressé.

« Parlons à présent du sujet qui t'intéresse Pietro. Je veux savoir quand est-ce que tu t'es aperçu que tu ne pouvais pas passer une heure sans reluquer Lance Albert sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien. » Me sermonna -telle en sirotant tranquillement sa boisson.

Je faillis lui recracher une gorgée brûlante de capuccino sur sa figure. Heureusement pour moi je parvins de justesse à mettre ma serviette en papier devant ma bouche.

« Pietro, Pietro, Pietro... Mais quand te rendras-tu comptes que je suis ton amie et que tu peux avoir confiance en moi pour connaître tes peines et t'aider à les surmonter.» M'accusa-telle.

Rouge de confusion et à demi caché derrière la serviette en papier je parvins à peine à articuler la fin de ma question « Je… m'ai bien sur que si je te fais confiance, mais co…Comment… Comment…? »

Elle me lança un regard de reproche. Mauvais pour moi ces yeux là, je vais en prendre plein la face. Un sourire de prédateur accroché aux lèvres elle susurra mielleusement « Je t'ai vu en classe lui lancer quelques coup d'œil comment dire... »

« Reina ! » m'exclamais-je peux envieux d'entendre la vérité sortir de sa bouche.

« …envieux. » compléta-telle ignorant mon intervention avec superbe.

Le feu me monta aux joues.

Elle me poussa gentiment à tout lui expliquer un petit sourire réconfortant accroché à ses lèvres.

« Eh bien… » Commençai-je en piquant un fard tellement il me paraissait étrange lui parler de mes sentiments.

Elle m'encouragea d'un sourire et d'un petit clin d'œil qui me rappelait que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Comme c'était vrai, je débutais mon récit « Tout à commencé le jour ou je l'ai rencontré, je crois. Au début nous étions un peu méfiants l'un envers l'autre mais petit à petit nous avons commencé à discuter. Pour éviter l'ennui de la solitude je suppose puis sans nous en rendre compte nous avons commencé à prendre soin l'un de l'autre. A nous serrer les coudes comme deux frères. Nous sommes tellement différents. Lui grand et fort, sûr de lui… Et, il y a deux semaines… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça Reina… Tout à… basculé. Lance semblait étrange et un soir, il est partit. Sans explication sans rien qui puisse nous faire savoir s'il allait revenir ou pas. Trois jours, il n'a pas donné de nouvelle pendant trois malheureux jours. Je ne l'ai remarqué que lendemain de son départ je suis allé frapper à la porte de sa chambre vers midi puis je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était ouverte. Ses affaires étaient là mais lui non. Le soir ne le voyant toujours pas revenir je ne tenais plus en place. Je lui en voulais d'être parti de m'avoir abandonné avec les deux autres abrutis. C'était une sensation atroce que me laissait son absence. Le soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir tant je souffrais. Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir atterris dans sa chambre et m'être étendus sur son lit que je suis enfin parvenu à m'endormir…» racontais-je le nez dans mon capuccino avant de lever les yeux sur elle.

Je piquais un fard à la vu du visage emprunt de gentillesse de Reina qui m'incita à poursuivre. Ce que je fis.

«Quand je me suis réveillé il était étendu à côté de moi sur le lit. Au début j'ai cru que j'étais en train de rêver. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me suis tellement affolé que j'ai bondis hors de son lit. J'ai quitté sa chambre de peur qui ne se réveille et qu'il ne me demande une explication. Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre de la journée tellement j'étais honteux. Le soir quand nous avons dîné ensemble Lance nous a appris pourquoi il avait dut quitter précipitamment la maison et pourquoi il n'était rentré que très tôt le matin même. Il ne m'a pas demandé d'explication ni fait mine d'en attendre. » Continuais-je de plus en plus à l'aise dans mon récit.

Je m'arrêtais un instant intrigué par le griffonnement d'un crayon sur un carnet. Reina m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Je prend quelques notes pour te poser quelque question et émettre quelque hypothèse qui pourrait te filer un coup de main. » répondit-elle à mon interrogation muette.

J'acquiesçais ravi de son entrain et de son aide.

Je poursuivis l'histoire avec l'impression de me parler à moi-même « Les jours qui ont suivi je me suis mis à agir différemment. Je ne parvenais plus à parler avec lui comme avant, j'avais peur de ses réactions. Je l'évitais ou je faisais en sorte que l'on ne se retrouve jamais que nous deux dans la même pièce. Mais il ne ma pas laisser faire. Alors que cette situation durait depuis plus de deux jours, il m'a pris a part. Il m'a dit qu'il était agacé par mon attitude et il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'évitais. Je n'ai pas sus quoi lui répondre et mon regard fuyait le sien. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation. J'ai paniqué. Non mais qu'est-ce à coup qui lui prenait tout à coup de me demander une chose pareille. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux pour chercher une réponse. Je lui ai dit que quoi qu'il arrive à l'avenir qu'il me prévienne s'il devait s'absenter, que je ne le retiendrais pas si c'était quelque chose d'important pour lui. Il ma sourit et nous nous somme réconciliés en quelque sorte. A ceci près que je ressentais toujours un léger malaise en étant près de lui. Jusqu'à l'incident. »

La température de la pièce me sembla augmenter à ce souvenir. Reina qui prenait toujours quelque note leva la tête et m'encouragea du regard à poursuivre.

« C'était lundi, Lance m'avait dit qu'il devait récupérer un classeur dans son casier pour le prochain cour. Ill ma dit qu'il me rejoindrait en classe. Je me suis rendu compte en arrivant dans la classe que moi aussi je n'avais pas les bonnes affaires donc j'ai fait demi tour. Quand j'allais aborder le tournant qui débouche sur le couloir des casiers j'ai entendu sa voix et celle de Pride. Ils bavardaient joyeusement ensemble. Tout à coup Pride c'est mit à rire. Je me suis rendus compte que sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais déjà tourné les talons et que je courrais en direction de la classe que je venais de quitter. Quand il est arrivé je n'arrivais plus à le regarder dans les yeux encore une fois. Quand le prof nous a dit de nous lever je l'ai observé à la dérobé. Et à ce moment là je me suis rendus compte qu'il était… Qu'il était… »

Reina releva la tête de son carnet de note en m'interrogeant du regard mais ma voix mourut au fond de ma gorge. J'étais totalement incapable de finir ma phrase. Condescendante elle m'ordonna de manger un muffin. Pendant que je m'exécutais elle commanda deux nouveaux capuccino.

« On peu faire une pause si tu veux le temps que tu trouve les bons mots. » me proposa-t-elle

J'acquiesçais reconnaissant et en profitais pour la remercier sincèrement. Me confier me faisait un bien fou, je me sentais un peu libéré. Décidément, j'avais choisis la bonne personne pour m'écouter. Après quelque gorgée de capuccino brûlant je me sentis prêt et je finis ma phrase les yeux rivé sur le liquide mousseux.

« Horriblement Séduisant » ma voix mourut presque sur le dernier mot.

« Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. »

Constata doucement Reina.

« C'est de pire en pire » me plaignis-je.

« Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé ce midi, Pietro. »

Je lui obéis et lui racontais en détail la scène qui c'était déroulé à la cantine.

Elle ajouta quelques notes à son carnet et scruta mes pupilles quelques instants. Elle savait mais elle hésitait à parler. L'attente me parut insupportable et elle se décida enfin à parler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Pietro d'après ce que tu ma dit j'ai plusieurs choses à t'annoncer. Certaine choses ne vont pas te plaire du tout et tu va tout nier en bloc si je te les présentes telles quels. Donc, je vais avancer mes arguments et tu décideras s'il son valable ou pas et j'essaierais de te guider vers la bonne réponse. Si tu ne reconnais pas toi-même ce qui t'arrive je sens que je vais m'en prendre plein la face donc on va y aller en douceur d'accord ? » M'annonça Reina

Je déglutis difficilement peu rassuré mais finis par acquiescer étant à cours d'issus.

« Récapitulons : Après une situation gênante tu as quitté précipitamment la chambre de Lance, puis tu l'as évité, et enfin tu es resté enfermé dans ta chambre pendant toute une journée. Qu'est-ce qui te viens à l'idée pour justifier un tel comportement ? » Demanda-t-elle

« La lâcheté » répondis-je penaud

« Oui mais pourquoi est on lâche, Pietro ? Pourquoi es-tu resté enfermé dans ta chambre toute une journée pourquoi as-tu évité Lance alors qu'il revenait et que tu avais sans doute une terrible envie de voir, de savoir prêt de toi ?» continua-t-elle

Je réfléchis un peu et la réponse qui me vint me fit sentir très misérable

« J'essayais de me protéger de lui, de son emprise sur moi. Trois malheureux jour je te l'ais bien dit pourtant, seulement trois malheureux jours alors que j'aurais crus une éternité. J'étais vide sans lui. » Lui expliquais-je tant bien que mal.

« Pourquoi devient-on lâche et égoïste Pietro ? » Poursuivie Reina

« Parce que l'on a peur. » répondis-je

« Qu'est-ce qui nous fait peur à tous, Pietro ? » Demanda-t-elle encore

Je pris peur à cet instant et je me demandais pourquoi. Une douleur sourde traversa ma poitrine et ma main se crispa au niveau de mon cœur. J'avais peur de mes sentiments.

« Nos sentiments » Je répondis un trémolo dans la voix.

Soucieuse elle me tranquillisa en prenant tendrement ma main dans la sienne. Son contact chaleureux me détendit un peu la suite allais être plus pénible encore mais elle était là avec moi, elle me soutenait, elle me le rappelait. C'est pour cela qu'elle me laissa le temps de finir mon deuxième capuccino l'estimant bien mérité.

« Je pense que tu devrais reprendre un autre muffins. » affirma Reina

Je lui souris reconnaissant et mordit le bout de pâtisserie qu'elle me tendait entre les doigts ma main droite crispé sur le gobelet et la gauche paralysé dans la sienne. Elle sourit amusée de mon comportement je lui renvoyais un sourire complice. Elle pressa un peu ma main dans la sienne pour me donner courage et prit à nouveau la parole.

« Je pense qu'un seul argument suffira pour que tu parviennes à trouver la réponse cette fois-ci. Tu as dit que Lance était horriblement séduisant et que se sentiment empirait. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie d'après toi ? » Reprit-elle

« Que je suis physiquement attiré par lui ? » Lui demandais-je peu sûr de ma réponse

« Pietro ! On ne répond pas a une question par une autre question tu dois répondre toi-même. » Me réprimanda-t-elle.

« Je suis attiré par lui. » me repris-je après un court silence

« Je préfère ça. » Approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête

« Tu connais Lance depuis longtemps et tu es très proche de lui et tu ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui très longtemps. Que cherchais-tu dans sa chambre quand il était parti ? » Me demanda-t-elle la voix un peu tendue

« Je cherchais sa présence, sa protection. Je me suis bercé de l'illusion de sa présence en allant dans sa chambre. » Dis-je après un moment de réflexion

« Tu as tourné les talons quand tu l'as entendus rire avec Pride pourquoi as-tu pris la fuite ? » Poursuivit-elle avec un entrain nouveau

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux tellement je me sentais mal et horrible. Ma réponse ne fut qu'un murmure qui passa difficilement la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Parce que j'étais jaloux. »

« Donc ? »Souffla-t-elle avec une infinie douceur tout en posant sa main douce sur ma joue.

Elle essuya d'un geste doux la larme qui roulait le long de celle-ci.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« Je l'aime.»

Ma main rejoignit la sienne sur ma joue alors que ses deux mots sortaient de ma bouche dans un souffle. Elle se livra à ma supplication muette et sans me lâcher elle s'assit à mes côté pressant affectueusement mes mains dans les siennes. Les derniers mots que j'avais prononcés raisonnaient avec trop de force dans ma tête. J'avais besoin de son contact à cet instant précis pour que je sache qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas. Répondant encore à ma prière muette elle m'enserra de ses bras et ma joue vint trouver une place au creux de son épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment avant que je ne parvienne à retrouver ma mobilité une fois fait nous sortîmes. Reina toujours très prêt de moi mais ne m'enlaçant plus me guida lentement vers le parking du lycée. Nous nous installâmes dans l'habitacle frais de sa voiture qui allait abriter mes mots.

« Pietro dis moi vas-tu chercher à savoir si tes sentiments sont partagés ? » me demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Cette question me fit office d'une décharge électrique et me sortit de mon mutisme coupable.

« On parle de Lance, Reina je ne supporterais pas de le voir loin de moi une fois de plus et définitivement. » répondis-je sur un ton misérable.

« Mais si il ressent la même chose que toi ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Cette question sema le trouble en moi et défaitiste je finis par hausser les épaule et par dire tristement.

« C'est impossible, il croit que nous sommes amis si je perdais ça Reina, il ne me resterait plus rien. »

Mais Reina ne s'arrêta pas la et continua à me parler.

« Mais si tu y regarde de plus prêt dans ce que tu m'a raconté comme le fait qu'il tienne a toi au point de se soucier de ton comportement étrange envers lui. De ne te faire aucun reproche ou aucune demande sur la nuit que tu as passée dans sa chambre… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite je ne pense pas une seconde et je n'ai aucun espoir à voir mes sentiments partagés un jour, c'est impossible. » la coupais-je un peu brutalement

« Pietro, Pietro regarde moi, est-ce que Lance t'a déjà mis un peu de côté pour une fille, pour quelqu'un d'autre » tenta elle de me convaincre.

« Non mais… » Commençais-je indécis

« Il tient à toi Pietro. Et si tu veux qu'il te le prouve je serai toujours là pour t'aider du mieux que je pourrais. Mais il faut que tu me promettes d'essayer, Pietro. Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'échapper aussi facilement. » Affirma-t-elle avec passion

« Merci Reina j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi. » lui répondis-je fière qu'elle soit à mes côtés

« Les amis c'est fait pour sa Pietro ! » s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste

« Dans ce cas, tu es la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eu Reina. » lui avoua-t-il avec sérieux

Elle sourit touché par mon compliment et démarra la voiture. Nous fîmes le trajet qui devait me ramener à la maison dans un silence confortable ponctué de sourire encourageant de Reina et de pauvre rictus défait de ma part pour y répondre tant mon inquiétude se faisait grandissante. Je lui demandais de se garer un peu avant la maison à cause des travaux qui encombraient la rue. Elle insista pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la maison. Je me dépêchais d'acquiescer ravi de pouvoir profiter encore un peu de sa présence. « Une fois le seuil franchit je sentirais pleinement le poids de mon secret inavouable » pensais-je

Je me repris. « Pas encore, elle est encore avec toi » me repris-je. Comme pour confirmer sa présence elle attrapa à nouveau une de mes mains et la pressa une énième fois dans la sienne. Je me sentis immédiatement rasséréné et nous quittâmes l'habitacle rassurant et nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers la maison. Proche l'un de l'autre elle attrapa à nouveau ma main comme pour me rassurer.

«Je suis sure que ça se passera bien se soir. Surtout évite de te comporter comme un fautif et par pitié essais de te rapprocher de lui. Il tient sans doute énormément à toi, ton état le préoccupe. Il te l'a déjà prouvé à sa manière quand tu l'évitais non ? »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement.

« Et par tout les anges vous vivez dans la même baraque ! Si tu n'arrive pas à le mettre dans ton lit avant la fin de la journée alors je pourrais te traiter de cas désespéré. » Plaisanta-t-elle pour me détendre.

Mon rire fusa avec naturel entre mes lèvres et fut bientôt accompagné par le siens. Nous arrivâmes en face de la maison nous nous y stoppâmes

« Pietro, ne fait pas plus attendre Lance. Je le vois très bien en train de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant impatiemment ton retour. » Me dit-elle un tantinet moqueuse.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai » rétorquais-je un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres.

Elle rit doucement et j'en profitais pour l'enlacer. Elle me rendit mon étreinte avec chaleur et me fit un charmant sourire alors que j'entrais.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Reina, pourquoi elle ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Nous avons conclus aucun marchés ou autre mais comment a-t-il put me cacher une chose pareille ! Je fis nerveusement quelques pas vers la porte de ma chambre puis me rétractais. Que lui aurais-je dis ? Ce n'était pas mes affaires après tout, alors, pourquoi étais-je autant en colère ?

Trois coups résonnèrent à ma porte.

« Lance, tu es là ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de timidité « J'ai fait à manger si tu as faim viens nous rejoindre dans le salon » continua-t-il presque dans un murmure

J'avais envie de lui hurler pourquoi. Est-ce à cause d'elle qu'il n'osait plus me parler. Est-ce pour cela qu'il m'évitait ? Qu'il éviter de ce retrouver seul dans la même pièce que moi.

« J'arrive » répondis-je tendus

Je dois lui parler. Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation !

Je descendis dans le salon la démarche traînante et les images obsédantes de Pietro roucoulant avec Reina au Starbucks et devant la porte qui ne voulaient pas quitter mes pensées.

En passant dans le salon, je trouvais le blob scrutant l'écran de la télévision avec un regard vide son énorme masse avachis sur un tas informe qui avait un moment été le canapé du salon. Je ne vis aucune trace du crapaud et de l'odeur qui le suivait partout. J'entrais dans la cuisine et l'y trouvais en train de découper des tomates. Comme pour répondre à mon interrogation muette il précisa.

« Le blob et le crapaud ont déjà mangés donc il ne reste pas grand-chose mis à part des légumes et des fruits. »

« Je vais te filer un coup de main » répondis-je ravis d'un tête à tête avec lui.

J'ouvris le frigidaire et calculais rapidement ce que l'on pouvait manger.

« Tomate et mozzarella sa tente pour commencer? » demandais-je

« Ça me convient. Je fais la vinaigrette. » Répondit-il

Nous travaillâmes en silence. Alors que nous attablions je pris la parole.

« Pietro, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »Lui demandais-je pour lui cacher le fait que je l'avais plus ou moins surpris avec Reina cette après midi.

A ces mots il manqua de glisser de son siège mais parvins à se rétablir avant de se ridiculiser. Sans faire mine de m'apperçevoir de sa réaction je continuais plus avant dans mon interrogatoire pour le rendre nerveux et aussi pour le faire se sentir coupable de me cacher des choses aussi importante.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à midi ? Ca fait quelques jours que tu te comporte un peu bizarrement et ce matin… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive exactement, Pietro? »

Je le vis se décomposer à vue d'œil et sa peau déjà claire perdre le peu de couleur qu'elle possédait. Son silence m'agaça ma colère prit le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Pietro de t'enticher d'une non mutante exactement ! Tu me déçois énormément, Pietro. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vue ton petit manège avec elle !» lui hurlais-je presque à la figure tout en faisant vibrer le sol de la cuisine.

Et a ma plus grande surprise le rire de Pietro jaillit entre ses lèvres se qui réussit à me calmer complètement et a stopper les vibrations en provenance du sol.

« Tu penses que je sors avec Reina ? » demanda Pietro encore hilare

« Oui, ce n'est pas le cas ? » répliquais-je surpris

« Non je ne sors pas avec elle c'est mon amie » répondit-il sereinement

« Ah… Eh bien » balbutiais-je un peu confus

« On mange » proposa-t-il souhaitant mettre fin à la gêne qui s'installait entre nous.

Je piquais rageusement une tomate dans mon assiette tout en me perdant dans mes pensées. « Tu es un crétin Lance, son amie, mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi ne pas l'accuser de c'être marier avec elle ou de lui avoir fait un gosse derrière son dos, pendant que tu y étais, hein ? » En enfournant les tomates dans sa bouche Lance sentie une pointe de jalousie le brûler. Et pour chasser cette image de son esprit la question à laquelle Pietro n'avait pas encore répondu lui revint à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Pietro ? Depuis quelque jour que ton comportement à changé envers moi. » Lui dis-je sur un ton un peu peiné

A mes paroles je le sentis à nouveau se replier sur lui-même.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dis pour Pride » grogna-t-il

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » demandais-je un peu inquiet

« Je vous ais vu discuter ensemble près des casiers » répondit-il d'un air absent

« Ecoute, Kitty est une chic fille. Je trouve seulement dommage qu'elle est choisit d'être du côté des x-men. Au moins elle est comme nous, elle peut nous comprendre » lui dis-je avec une pointe de défense dans la voix

« Tu aurais quand même pus me mettre au courant ! » s'énerva-t-il

« Je ne trahirais pas la confrérie pour elle si c'est ce pourquoi tu t'inquiètes Pietro » répliquais-je calmement et étrangement ma réponse parut le mettre hors de lui

« Je nous croyais quand même assez proche pour que tu me tiennes au courant de tes relations amoureuses même si elles ne sont pas sérieuse !» rétorqua-t-il

« Je ne sors pas avec Kitty ! » m'exclamais-je un peu surpris par la formulation qu'il employait

« Ah, vraiment… » Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à me répondre mais la réponse l'avait tout à coup fait retrouver son calme

« Dans tout les cas tu devrais éviter de trop t'approcher de Reina, elle à une sale réputation de veuve noire» répliquais-je un peu durement pour le sortir de ses pensées

« Reina me soutient » rétorqua-t-il

Je ne trouvais rien à répliquer et nous finîmes de dîner en silence. Je me promis de parler à Reina le lendemain au moyen d'argument Trrrès persuasifs pour l'éloigner de Pietro.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Reina, suis moi, j'ai à te parler…. » lui lançais-je

« …» elle se tourna vers moi

« Sans un mot » ajoutais-je pour m'assurer qu'elle ne protesterait pas

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Lance » me demanda Pietro soucieux

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Pietro » répondis-je un peu durement pour le dissuader de me suivre.

Je m'éloignais dans les couloirs suivis par Reina. Elle se mit à marcher à ma hauteur et j'accélérais le pas pour lui montrer que je ne la considérais en rien comme mon égale. Une fois arrivé à destination d'un sombre couloir, je me stoppais puis fit volte face. Je n'eus pas à forcer beaucoup pour laisser transparaître la fureur qui m'habitait depuis la veille.

« Écoute-moi bien, Reina, parce que je ne te préviendrais pas deux fois » sifflais-je d'un ton méprisant et haineux

Elle ne broncha pas devant ma fureur et attendit patiemment ma prochaine réplique.

« Ne t'approche plus de Pietro, tu m'entends ! » continuais-je le ton remplit de menaces

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le piquer, Lance » me dit-elle calmement

Je me figeais, attentif à la suite.

« Je suis seulement son amie » ajouta-t-elle

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi » répliquais-je vivement furieux

« Alors, ais au moins confiance en lui » dit-t-elle

Piqué au vif je fis quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Vous êtes trop différents tout les deux, tu finiras par le blesser tôt ou tard » murmurais-je avec rage

« En quoi sommes nous si différents, Lance ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment

« Je dois la faire fuir à la façon mutante, je n'ai plus le choix » pensais-je. Je tendis mes mains vers le sol et commençais à libérer mon pouvoir. Les murs se mirent à trembler et Reina s'éloigna un peu de moi. J'ouvris le sol devant elle pour être sûr de lui faire assez peur.

« Assez ! » ordonna-t-elle et sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet à mes oreilles.

Je cessais immédiatement ma petite démonstration de force et levait les yeux dans sa direction. Elle sauta au dessus de la fissure et se planta à quelques centimètres de moi. Bien campé sur ses pieds ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens aussi surement que deux couteaux aux lames argentées plantées dans la chair.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris, Lance, se n'est pas en t'en prenant à moi que Pietro se rapprochera plus de toi » me lança-t-elle durement

Son visage était fermé mais sa voix ne reflétait pas la moindre trace de colère ou de peur. Seule une profonde tristesse perçait dans sa voix. Elle tourna les talons et me laissa planter là. Une foule de nouvelles questions à son sujet et à celui de Pietro tournoyaient déjà dans ma tête.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Deux semaines déjà que j'assistais impuissant à la corruption de Pietro par cette sorcière. Je m'étais forcé à ne plus agir contre Reina après une dispute mémorable avec Pietro. La seule que nous n'avions jamais eus et je devais avouer que je n'avais pas exactement compris tout ses propos. Moi qui lisais ses pensées comme celle d'un livre ouvert … Je n'y parvenais plus et j'ajouterais même que je n'en n'avais jamais ouvert la première page. Je me trompais sur son compte, mais jusqu'à quel point je n'en savais rien. Leur harmonie parfaite m'avais poussé à les surveiller du plus près qu'il m'était possible. Le plus étonnant, c'est que Reina ne semblait pas en vouloir à mon comportement. J'avais même étais surpris qu'elle essais de me laisser seul à seul avec Pietro mais à chaque fois, ce dernier m'évitait.

Alors que je les cherchais j'eus juste le temps de me planquer contre un mur. Ils étaient en pleine discussions totalement absorbés par elle.

« … Cette situation devient en plus d'être ridicule, suspecte. Tu dois aller lui parler Pietro !» s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas… Je n'y arriverais pas, il est mon meilleur ami.» gémit-il

« Arrête de le fuir dans ce cas, il doit pouvoir comprendre...» s'interrompit-elle

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait trop près de moi, quand bien même elle se tenait dos à moi Reina me repéra.

« Pietro… » commençais-je

Reina lança un regard d'encouragement à ce dernier avant de s'éclipser aussi discrètement qu'une ombre.

« Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose Lance… » commença-t-il l'air mal à l'aise

« Tu sors avec elle maintenant, c'est ça ? » demandais-je avec amertume

« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je… On est amis Lance et je… me.» sa voix mourut

« De quoi ? » demandais-je n'ayant pas entendus son murmure

« Désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en me plantant là en filant plus vite qu'un éclair

Je me forçais en vain à reconstituer les paroles de Pietro, à leur trouver un sens mais je n'y parvins pas même en passant là fin de l'après midi à y penser. Il ne sortait pas avec la fille c'était déjà ça.

Je ne le revis pas de la journée, ni Reina d'ailleurs. A cette pensé je sentis mon humeur empirer je me méfiais toujours de cette fille.

Je trainais jusqu'à tard après les cours errant dans la ville en espérant le retrouver, au final lorsque je rentrais dans la maison le crapaud me coassa qu'il était monté directement dans sa chambre. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et arrivais devant sa porte. Maintenant que j'y étais, j'hésitais à frapper pour y entrer. Je finis par renoncer à cet idée pour le moment et décidais à la place de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Lieu que je me devais de fréquenter avec un peu plus de régularité d'ailleurs. Je filais donc dans la salle de bain, la salle de bain que je partageais avec Pietro parce qu'elle avait la particularité de contenir une baignoire. Heureusement pour nous nous étions les seuls à l'utiliser. Je fis couler l'eau et en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse je fis face au miroir. Ce dernier me renvoya mon reflet. Mon regard sauvage était assombrit par les mèches brune qui encadraient mon visage aux traits saillants. Mon regard glissa sur mon débardeur noir dont je me débarrassais d'un mouvement ample. Les souvenirs encore trop récent de ma vie dans la rue avaient laissé des traces sur mon corps. Elle l'avait sculpté, balafré de cicatrices scintillante et hâlé par le soleil. J'envoyais un regard noir à mon reflet avant de lui tourner le dos, me débarrasser du reste de mes vêtements et m'installer dans la baignoire. Je n'étais pas comme Pietro. Lui était beau. Pietro, avec sa peau de porcelaine blanche, ces fins cheveux argentés et ses traits gracieux. Il frôlait tout bonnement la perfection…

Je préférais changer le cour de mes pensées car elle divaguaient bien vite dans une direction qui me causa un effet indésirables.

Aussi je finis de me laver rapidement. J'enroulais une serviette propre autour de mes hanches mes vêtement étant sale et n'ayant pas pensé à en apporter d'autre et sortis dans le couloir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Je me fis violence pour rester de marbre alors que Pietro faisait face à ma porte l'air hésitant. Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui.

« Entre » ordonnais-je avec douceur

Surpris il fit volte face vers moi avant de me reluquer des pieds à la tête. Peu étonnant vu ma tenue avant de se retourner à nouveau vers ma porte et entrer l'air décidé avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la pièce l'air confus.

« Je devrais te laisser t'habiller, je reviens. » annonça-t-il soudainement

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche il avait déjà filé. Ce gars est un courant d'air. Je m'habillais donc rapidement et ne tardais pas à être rejoins.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je… Je pense que tu as le droit de le savoir, parce que ça te concerne directement. Alors, voilà, je… » commença-t-il

« Pietro… Qu'y a-t-il de si grave me concernant que tu n'arrives pas à le dire, parle donc enfin ! » soupirais-je violement agacé par son soudain mutisme.

Il disparut quelques instants et je m'apprêtais à soupirer de frustration devant cette nième dérobade quand il réapparut près de moi la clé de ma chambre dans la paume de sa main tendu dans ma direction.

« Pour que je ne parte pas à nouveau » m'informa-t-il.

Je vis que cela lui coûtait de me laisser la clef aussi ne la pris-je que lorsqu'il me le confirma du regard.

«… Je… Oh, je n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur ! Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié Lance. » s'écria-t-il désespéré en tombant sur mon lit la tête entre les mains après un moment du silence tendu.

« Dans ce cas tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu y parviennes » répondis-je calmement.

Il me lança un regard paniqué.

« Mais, Lance, tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux !» s'exclama-t-il effaré

« Bien sur que si. » répondis-je de mon air le plus sérieux et indiscutable.

Il gémit faiblement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. « Lance, tu n'es qu'un abruti ! Et si tu bandais alors que vous vous couchez tout les deux que dira-t-il ? Et si tu parlais cette nuit ? » Me sermonnais-je. « Il craquera avant » me rassurais-je en mon for intérieur. « D'un côté ce serais dommage »Me contrais-je contrarié à cette idée. « Je sais me contrôler » finis-je par décider.

« J'ai une idée puisque tu n'arrives pas à me le dire je vais le deviner ! » Proposais-je tout à coup enthousiaste.

« D'accord » concéda-t-il à contre cœur.

« Réponds par Oui ou Non. » ordonnais-je

« Okay. » répondi-il

« Est-ce que c'est à propos de Reina ? » questionnais-je.

« Non » répondit-il calmement.

« De toi. » affirmais-je.

Il me répondit par l'affirmative.

« Et de moi ? » demandais-je encore

« Oui » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

« Est-ce que tu m'as trahis? » demandais-je inquisiteur.

« Euh…Non, enfin… Je ne suis pas sur…» répondit-il hésitant

« Est-ce que tu as trahis mon amitié ? » questionnais-je à nouveau.

« Eh… Peut être, en quelque sorte on pourrait le voir comme ça… » me répondit-il l'air coupable.

« Est-ce que ce que tu as fais est très grave…» affirmais-je l'air grave.

« Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès… C'est arrivé, c'est tout. » se défendit-il

« Tu es amoureux ? »

Cette question raisonna dans mon crâne comme si je l'avais hurlé. Pietro rougit fortement à ces mots et détourna le regard.

« …Oui »

« De qui, dis-moi de qui, Pietro… » Hurlait une voix en moi et je dus m'empêcher de l'attraper et de le secouer pour qu'il me dise qui.

« Nous approchons du but ! Qui est-ce ? Kitty ?» me forçais-je à demander d'une voix détendue

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il ahuris

« Une X-men, alors ? » continuais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

« Mais non ! » répondit-il décontenancé.

Je citais tous les gens de ma connaissance et même ceux que je ne connaissais pas.

« Bon sang ! Est-ce que je la connais ? » m'agaçais-je

« Oui, enfin non… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une fille… » m'apprit-il hésitant.

Alors là, je tombais des nues mais je me ressaisie bien vite pour ne pas croire que mon silence était dut à une gêne quelconque au contraire ma curiosité me poignardais à chaque instant.

« Pas d'un X-men quand même ? » demandais-je un peu trop haineusement

« Non » répondit-il encore.

Je citais tous les noms que je connaissais et je reçus la même réponse négative à chacun.

« Je n'en vois pas d'autre, j'ai dus en oublier… » murmurais-je la gorge serrée sur le point de devenir fou.

« Tu n'en as oublié qu'un… » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Je cherchais quelques instants mais aucun autre nom ne me vint à l'esprit. Soudain, je me sentis comme frappé par la foudre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

« Moi » répondis-je l'air mi incrédule mi convaincu

Le silence de Pietro répondit mieux que lui à ma question.

« Tu m'aimes, moi ? » répétais-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Au fur et à mesure que j'allais vers lui, il reculait le regard fuyant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve plaqué contre le mur du fond à ma merci. Je me collais presque à lui et lui relevais le menton pour parvenir à croiser son regard. C'est à l'instant où nos regard ce croisèrent que je perdis définitivement le contrôle de moi-même. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres avec avidité et y goûtais avec délice. Surpris, tout d'abord, il se figea entre mes doigts. Je me collais alors complètement à lui et demandais l'accès à sa bouche avec ma langue. Il me céda presque immédiatement en soupirant de satisfaction. A ce moment là un long frisson de délice remonta le long de ma colonne. Il glissa timidement une main sur ma hanche dénudé, en réponse une des mienne s'insinua sous son tee-shirt pour remonter lentement dans son dos. Puis revenant à moi tout à coup je me séparais de lui en lui arrachant une plainte de surprise.

« Je… Pardonne-moi Pietro, je… c'est que j'ai tellement attendu cet instant… Je t'aime…» soufflais-je tout près de son oreille

« Je t'aime aussi Lance » me répondit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou

Cette fois c'est lui qui se chargea de réduire la distance entre nous deux. « Il a le goût d'un ange… » Pensais-je alors qu'il m'embrassait timidement. Je me sentis fondre entre ses bras et poussais un peu plus le baiser alors que ces mains maladroite recommençaient à danser sur ma peau. Sans prévenir je l'attrapais soudainement dans mes bras. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise étouffé par ma bouche. Je nous installais sur mon lit non sans faire s'attarder mes mains baladeuses sur son fessier divin pour en apprécier les courbes. Je rompis le baiser ce qui me valut des grognements de protestation qui bientôt se turent alors que ma langue et mes dents taquinaient le cou et les oreilles de Pietro. Je descendis le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou couvrant chaque parcelle de peau de mes attentions. Je me débarrassais du tee-shirt trop gênant à mon goût de Pietro et repris la où je m'étais arrêté. Il était magnifique. Deux bouts de chair rose se dressaient fièrement sur son torse d'albâtre et je ne pouvais les laisser ainsi sans leurs faire subir un traitement spécial, aussi, j'entrepris de les mordiller et suçoter avec délice. Pietro gémis et je levais les yeux vers son visage sans cesser de le mettre au supplice. Son regard s'accrocha au mien, ses joues étaient légèrement rosée et sa respiration erratique. Il observait avec une fascination teinté de frustration ma langue danser sur ses tétons. Son plaisir et son excitation était absolument érotique pour moi. Toujours sans le quitter des yeux je descendis un peu plus non sans l'avoir fait gémir une seconde fois en mordillant un des petit bout de chair rosé. Je m'attaquais alors à son nombril avec la langue et sa tête bascula en arrière dans une longue plainte délicieuse. Je me délectais de cette douce torture que je lui infligeais quand soudain on frappa à la porte. Nous sursautâmes de concert et nous éloignâmes promptement l'un de l'autre. Pietro était rouge et se démenais pour renfiler son tee-shirt et se rendre ainsi plus présentable.

« Lance ! Je crois que Pietro c'est barré, sa chambre est vide. » m'annonça le crapaud de sa voix trainante à travers le battant de la porte.

« Il est avec moi… Nous discutions » inventais-je à tout hasard

« Ah… Okay, désolé ! » s'éxclama-t-il

Les bruits de pas du crapaud s'éloignèrent et je me risquais à croiser le regard de Pietro. Nous fument alors pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Une fois calmé Pietro regagna sa chambre en un accord muet et tacite. Lorsqu'il s'en fut allé, j'eus un mal fou à m'endormir. Je sus qu'il en était de même pour lui car je l'entendis faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Tout à fait le genre à Pietro ça, bouger tout le temps. Aussi au bout d'un moment je me levais moi aussi, sortis dans le couloir et m'arrêtais devant la porte de sa chambre. J'entrais sans frapper en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Pietro était assis sur son lit et nous nous fixâmes un moment sans bouger puis je vins à lui et le repoussais gentiment sur le lit pour qu'il se rallonge. Je m'installais à côté de lui et il se colla à moi. Je le laissais faire puis l'étreignis possessivement. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement alors que je le couvais amoureusement du regard. « Je ne le mérite décidément pas » pensais-je un peu tristement avant de finir moi aussi par sombrer.


End file.
